Blank slate
by dragonswing81
Summary: Waking up after dying in a new world, let alone new body with no memories save glimpses of the old... A/N; OC Don't know where things will go still playing with it. Imput wanted.


**BLANK SLATE**

Chapter one **: WAKING UP**

Ok the usual mumble jumble I don't own Narutoverse, but i will alter a few things and add a few characters. Enjoy.

 **O====!** **==U======** **/**

Waking up can be a pain sometimes. Especially when your waking up from having died the night before. I believe a brief recap of how things were before would make understanding my current problem easier to understand. Because when I woke I knew I had died yet can remember some of my life before I dyed. I knew I had been a thirty-something husband and father of two. I had a deadend job that I can't remember.

I glimpses of growing up playing my favorite sports and video games. Baseball and Final Fantasy VII mostly. Then times spent with my wife and kids. Dates with my gorgious wife. Playing with my kids and watching some of their anime shows with them. They were way more graphic than the one I grew up with.

It was a happy life. That was until the night of the storm. I the wife had called as I was leaving the office to pick up some chinese on the way home. It was raining hard and the resturant was on the way. As I was crossing the intersection near home it happened a car being driven by a teenage girl texting on her phone. T-boning my car, crushing my legs I could feel myself bleeding out. She had went through her windshield because she wasn't wearing wearing a seatbelt. She landed on the hood of her car with her head and shoulders through my broken window. Ironicly she landed so that we were facing each other. She was in rough shape with a gushing cut to her neck. I tried to stop the flow, but blood kept pouring out on my lap.

As my own blood loss was causing me to blackout I couldn't help, but what waste for a pretty young girl. She'll never know the joy I had as a parent herself. I said a silent good bye to my family. Then everything went white as lightning struck our mangled cars.

 **O====!** **==U======** **/**

When the bright white light faded I found myself lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed in the middle of the night. Becoming evident by the darken room and night sky as I look out the room's window. I could barely make out a strange rockface in the not too far distance. Not recalling any cliffs near where I live. I tried to sit up, but stopped. Between the massive headache and a disturbing shifting of wiegh on my chest. I laid back into the bed easing the headache at least, but not the weigh issue. I brought my hands to my forehead to rub my temples. Both my hands and forehead had equally foriegn feel to them. My hands felt smaller almost dainty like and without so much calisuses. Then my forehead softer and framed with longer silkier hair. How long have I been out? Must of been in a coma to have had my hands soften and hair grown so much.

I had laid there fore ten maybe twenty minutes when the door opened and a nurse, I think, walked in and turned the light on. I was shocked that they'd let someone with bright lime-green hair. "Oh my, your final awake deary. You've been asleep sinceyou were found. A few days ago. I have to go alert your doctor and a few others." She said as she flashed a light at each of my eyes and into my mouth. "Now be a good girl and just lay there. Until I get back."

Shock. Between the strange surroundings, the nurse's appearance, and confusion over what the nurse said. I couldn't make a reply. I couldn't make a sound nor move a single muscle. I was just frozen in place. I don't know for how long I laid there until the door opened again to see the nurse reenetered the room followed by an blue haired 'doctor?', an old short man in white and red robes, and a taller broad shouldered 'pretty-boy' man with long light blonde hair.

The nurse spoke as they entered, "As you can see Dr. Fuyaki and Lord Hokage she just now woke up."

The blue haired doctor came over and gave me a quick check. As the old man, the Lord Hokage? Came over and asked, "Do you know where you are or who you are miss?"

I opened my month to speak, but only a dry rasp came out. Instead of words coming out I felt a shooting pain in my throat that caused my eyes to water and my hands to reach for it. In doing so my forearms came to rest on top a pair of full breast. They felt larger than my wife's Bs.

"Allow me to help with that miss." The doctor spoke as he made a half dozen rapid two handed gestures and his hands began to glow green. My eyes felt like they were as big as billard balls at seeing that. "You had screamed your throat raw by the time that ANBU squad found and brought you here two days ago." He said as he placedl his glowing hands over my throat. As those hands hovered there the pain eased.

In a soft dry femine voice I asked, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Well if you don't know. I'll tell you. You miss are I Konoha, I am the Third Hokage, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Could you by chance tell us your name or where your from?" The Hokage informed and asked.

"I... I..." I was drawing a blank. I couldn't remember, nor that of anyone else I once knew. It was like my memories were fading to shadowy blurs I could recall general information, but nothing else. "I... I can't remember. Do you know who I am? I can't remember..." Tears fell as I covered my face in further confusion of things."

"Inochi, I think we'll be needing your assistance with this."

"I couldn't agree more, Lord Hokage. Doctor do you think she is well enough." the Blonde asked the doctor

"She should be health enough for a few minutes, I don't take to long. She is still recovering." The doctor spoke.

The blonde man, Inochi, stepped forward and placed a hand on my forhead. Looking into my eyes he said, "Ms this will hurt a little, but we could find out some information. Just relax and don't resist." He did a few of those weird hand gestures while looking into my eyes and placed his hand back on my forhead. Then the world seem to stretch and whirl around itself.

 **O====!** **==U======** **/**

I came to surrounded by a grey haze. As I turned around there appeared an archway. Looking in to it I saw my out life play out and then a door closed. In the archway stood a Young teenaged girl that was looking at me. She stood the at the same hieght as me. Her eyes were a bright near glowing shade of green. She had thinly arched eyebrows and a delicately small sculpted nose. With strong high cheekbones, soft clear sunkissed skin tone. Full pink lips, her face was framed by silvery blonde hair that cascaded down her back and chest. It was then I saw for the first time that she stood there naked. With her hair covering all, but the bottom of her full rounded breast. She had the bodially curves and tone of a budding athletic woman.

I reach out my hand to the archway as she reflected my action or at least thought so until our hand would of touched. Except it wasn't a hand I felt, but the cold surface. My eyes followed the slim arm up and back until silver blonde hair block my veiw of the arm's shoulder. I looked back at the archway, no MIRROR. the girl in the mirror WAS ME! A naked me and the tall blonde man was standing behind men only he was wearing the same clothes as in the hospital room.

"Admiring yourself?" Inoichi asked

"No, just looking upon myself for the first time. I don't know what we hoped to see here." I answered.

"I was hoping to find out something about you, but all that is here is this mirror." He informed

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Your mind is as void of memories asa new born babe. That archway seems to hold only basic general information like how to speak and other motor functions. Nothing of personal knowledge is contained here, nor has there ever. Its as if you were born the day you were found."

And then all faded away ...

 **O====!** **==U======** **/**

... to the bright lights of the room once more.

"... was there any evidence of her mind being tampered with?" a voice sounding like that of the Hokage.

"None. There were no defences or even personal information. She is for all purposes a bland slate. If not for the fact she has the equaliate of a mid level chunin's chakra reserve she could pass as a civilian." Inoichi informed.

"But with reserves like what she has that won't happen." the Hokage said with a deep sign.

"What... what is going to happen to me? I have no Idea or knowledge of where or who I am?" I asked in a low depressed tone with

With a thoughtful gaze the Hokage looked me in the eye. "My dear, if I may suggest Hisui Shiruda as a name it means Jade Silver in an older tongue. Jade for your eyes and silver for your hair. If that is exceptable."

"Hi sui, Hisui, Shir uda, Hisui Shiruda, I think it sounds pretty in a way." I remark after sounding my new name out.

"Good, now what to do with you. You appear to be muture thirteen or fourteen in body. Just so you know we are a ninja village. If you are willing to be given an evaluation and found adequately able we could train and allow you to join us."

"Lord Hokage do you think this is wise?" The doctor inquired

"If Inoichi vouches that she isn't a sleeper, I trust in his judgement. If she is capable and willing I see no harm. It'd be better than allowing her to fall into another villages hands. We after all don't know what she could be capable of."

"But who should we entrust her care to."

 **O====!** **==U======** **/**

An hours or so later with early dawn's spilling into the Hokage's office he stares out over his waking village. Inoichi Yamanaka stood in front of his desk with Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara. "Lord Hokage Have you reached a decision as to who will what over Shisui Shiruda?" Shikaku inquired after Inoichi finished his offical report.

"She'll need to be with someone who is able to monitor her mental state and aide her with it if need be. Inoichi I can think of no one other than you and your clan could aid in this. I will reimburse you her intial six months of room and board, and personal expenses. As well as a small allowance."

"I'll first have to comfer with Yuri, Ino has another year and a half at the Academy. We could put up in our guest room for a few months, while evaluating her ablities and in that time there is a vacate apartment the clan owns near the flower shop she could move to when she is deamed able to care for herself." Inoichi remarked to the Hokage.

"As troublesome as it maybe for us, but the Nara clan will aide as we can in this matter. Hopefully all our efforts payoff in the end." Shikaku said in his demure way.

"How long do you think it'll take to prep for her arrival?"

Inoichi rubbed his chin in brief contemplation "The guest room is almost always in a prepped state. If Yuri has no objection we could move her in later tonight after we talk it over with Ino."

"If it aides you take the next two days off with pay to handle this matter."

 **O====!** **==U======** **/**

Yuri had just seen her daughter Ino out the door to the Academy. When her husband walked through the door as she was on her own way out to go to the clan's flower shop. He had a bag of large with him from her favorite bakery where they make those mini honeycakes. Either its bad news or he did something I haven't found out about yet, but he fears I have. Taking a mental note to talk with Yoshio, Shikaku Nara's wife. They probably got drunk and did some stupid dare off again.

Giving her husband and Clan Head a wifely stare. "OK, what did you do? And why are you not at work?" she asked as she took the bag from him and took out one of the dozen honeycakes he did something really bad.

"Well I just came from talking with the Hokage. It seems that the girl that ANBU recovered unconscious on the way back from a mission woke up earlier this morning." He paused for added effect. "She woke with adsolute no memory of where or who she was."

"Oh the poor dear." I felt saddened for the girl. "Is there any chance of her recovering them?"

"That's the thing when I entered her mind it was void of any shred of a memory. All that was there was a large mirror and she was staring at her own reflection. She even said it was the first time she even saw what she looked like. I couldn't find any sign tampering or anything hidden."

I was now starting to feel major concern for the girl. "So what is going to happen with little dear."

"Well she's not so much a little girl, but a young teen, two or three years older then Ino. She does have basic knowledge and understanding. I just don't know how her social and emotional states will progress."

Something isn't adding up. "Ok What aren't you tell me. You've never bought me more than pare of honeycakes without there being an issue. The last time I got a dozen was the time your teammates and got drunk with Jiraiya. Than woke up in the women's area of the bath house."

"Yeah, well the Hokage has asked that we take her in."

"What we know next to nothing about her."

"Neither does she and the Hokage will reimburse our expenses for her stay and possible training."

"Training?"

"Yeah she has to large of chakra reserves to be able to live as a civilian. How about you come with me to meet this afternoon. I can get Tokime to cover the shop. Her team got back yesterday from a B-rank and have the next three days off."

"Ok, I'll meet the girl, but if we do take her in you get to deal with Ino. A dozen honeycakes doesn't cover this and that."

"How a..."

"And don't think buying me more sweets will get you out of that one."

 **O====!** **==U======** **/**

Hisui had tried to go back to sleep in hope that this was all a nightmare, but sadly when her bladder woke her back up after a few hours of snoozing. Having to go to the bathroom was a real eye opener about the reality of the new body. The nurse was returning to check up on her when Hisui came out of the bathroom. "Here let me help you back to your bed." the nurse took her hand and got her back in the bed. "I just heard that Inoichi is on his way up to see you again and this time he brought his wife along."

"Oh so it's a good thing I got that necessity out of the way before they got here. One less embarressment to worry able." Hisui mentally laughed at.

The nurse gave a strained smile and laugh, "If there is anything you need just ask,ok"

"Well it is quite boring just laying here with nothing to do. I would ask for something to read, but I have no a clue if I can even read." Hisui looked out the window as she trailed off. "If you don't mind me asking those faces carved in that cliff who were they?"

"How about we answer that. If we enter." Hisui turned back to the doorway to see Inoichi standing with a dark blonde woman a good foot shorter then he was.

Yuri was standing next to her husband looking at thegirl laying in the hospital bed. Her head was turned to look out the window at the Hokage Mountain. All Yuri could see of the girl was her long silvery blonde hair that shined with the morning sun. When the girl turned to look at Inoichi when he spoke. Yuri locked her light brown eyes with the girl's bright inocent green.

"Oh Yamanaka-sama, I didn't think you would be up here yet." The nurse greeted them

"I came back so as to introduce you to my wife Yuri Yamanaka. Hisui are you comfortable with the name that Lord Hokage came up for you?"

"I don't think I will have a problem with it. Hello Yuri, I'm still getting uses to being called that. I guess I'm Hisui Shiruda now."

"That is a very pretty name, for a very pretty young lady."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Well if I may the reason for introducing you to my wife is that the Lord Hokage has asked us to help you learn and adjust to living in here in Konoha. If your willing to come live with that is?" Inoichi said to Hisui.

"I guess that would be better then being stuck here in this boring hospital room. So when do I get out of here?" Hisui replied.

"Well if yours going to be placed in Yamanka-sama here's care, there shouldn't be an issue. I should be back in a short while with the discharge papers." the nurse said as she left the room.

"Your sure your ok with this Yuri?"

"Yes, I am." Yuri said to her husband, "Now Hisui, do you think you'll be up for a little shopping to get you a few necessities for now. I promise only one or two stops on the way back to our clans compound then the only others thing for day will be getting you settled into our spare bedroom and an introdution between you and our daughter over dinner tonight. After her day at the Academy. I think it a little adventatious that she has Kunoichi class this evening. So she'll be home later and give you more time to get uses to the place while its quiet."

"I know I need some clothes. I think all I have is what I'm wearing now and thats just this gown."

"Oh dear. Let me step out and ask at the nurses station for a spare set of scubbs or something." So Yuri left Inoichi and Hisui alone in the room.

"I guessing that part of the reason I'm going to be staring with you and your family is so that there is someone to monitor me most of the time."

"Yes and my wife is a retired chunin so she can help see if you can be trained as a kunoichi like our daughter is."

"So when do we start? Because like I said earlier I'm Bored out of my mind."


End file.
